


Serranid Serenade

by timehopper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sex, Bad Puns, Blood, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fish Puns, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Oral Sex, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: When Feferi strikes up a kismesissitude with Vriska, Vriska realizes that the dream bubbles are both a blessing and a curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2019 Day 1: Hate-Fucking. 
> 
> I love VrisFef blackrom and have loved it for years, so I finally decided to do something about it now that I'm on a Homestuck kick. In 2019. Wow!
> 
> I briefly considered writing their dialogue in their respective quirks, but then I figured Feferi's would be too cumbersome to read through and would pull everyone out of the moment.
> 
> Also, if anyone it interested, I'm doing a Kinktober event this year! More info can be found [here](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com/post/187811242951/kinktober-commissions).

_"That was… surprisingly nasty of you."_

Those were Vriska's exact words to her all those sweeps ago in the lab, back before she really knew Feferi. Back before they had both died, back before the dream bubbles existed, and back before Feferi had been granted an eternity to mess with her. 

If she had known her better back then, Vriska probably never would have been surprised. 

Vriska clenches her teeth as she looks down at Feferi kneeling between her legs, one hand on each knee to keep them spread wide open. Annoyingly, she's still fully clothed Vriska has been stripped down to nothing but her underwear. Feferi eyes the fabric disdainfully. 

"You're so  _ boring _ ," she says, curling a finger under the waistband. "Why don't you ever wear anything nice? I mean seriously,  _ boyshorts _ ?" 

"Fuck you, they're comfortable." Vriska bares her fangs at Feferi; she doesn't need this. Not now. She was  _ busy _ , damn it, and Feferi can be such a pain in the ass when she's pretending to be pouty like this--

The sea dweller stands. The frown on her face looks wrong, like someone painted it on her, but it's something Vriska has become familiar with. 

Feferi's happy, bubbly personality is not all there is to her. It's an image she projects, sometimes, when she's not in the presence of someone completely and utterly contemptible. Vriska thinks she should be honoured she should be counted among the few who gets to see the former heiress apparent of Alternia like for what she is, but then she remembers that Eridan is one of the others and feels disgust for herself all over again. 

“Is that any way to speak to your Empress?” Feferi asks, mustering up all the condescension in her tone she can. It only falls a little flat. 

“Hah. You ain’t Empress,” Vriska scoffs. “Alternia doesn’t exist anymore, remember? So even if you were, that’d just make you Empress of nothing. Noooooooothing.” 

Feferi grabs her by the hair, clenching her fist right between Vriska’s horns and tugging hard. Vriska can’t stop herself hissing in pain. She looks up at Feferi, eyes half-scrunched closed in a wince.

“I could rip your throat out with my teeth if I wanted to,” Feferi says matter-of-factly. It's true, Vriska supposes; she looks at Feferi's teeth, glinting and razor-sharp, and thinks about the times the seadweller has bitten her neck trying to suck a mark into it and left scars instead.

"Then why don't you?" Vriska dares. They both know Feferi won't go through with it, but it's the thrill of what she  _ will  _ go through with that matters here.

"Princesses don't play with their food. And besides..." Feferi's eyes narrow and her grin widens, too sharp, too dangerous. "You're so much  _ cuter _ when you scream!"

She lets go of Vriska's hair and yanks her by the horn instead, the nail of one finger scratching against it. Vriska hisses -- she's always had sensitive horns -- but she doesn't recoil when Feferi pulls her into a fierce, cutting kiss.

Feferi nips Vriska's lips open, just the slightest touch from the tip of her tooth enough to draw blood. Vriska knows better than to fight this, so she opens her mouth willingly, lets Feferi take control here, lets her navigate the treacherous terrain of crooked teeth and long, elegant fangs with her tongue. As if to mock her, Feferi runs that tongue over those fangs, lightly, just enough to say  _ bite down if you dare. _

Vrika doesn't dare, not this time, because Feferi has plunged her hand beneath her boyshorts and started teasing at the seam of her nook. Vriska moans into the seadweller's mouth and, encouraged, Feferi pushes against it harder.

"That's what I like to hear," she says when she finally, abruptly pulls away to allow Vriska some air. "Now was that so hard?"

"Fuck you." Vriksa spits in Feferi's face and Feferi slaps her with the back of her hand.

"And here I thought you were finally going to be  _ good _ for me," Feferi sighs. She slips her finger in between Vriska's folds and scratches at the tip of her tentabulge. It's just starting to slip out, and Feferis face lights up in glee as it tries to curl around her finger. Vriksa hisses again, sucks a sharp breath between her teeth, and cringes away, but Feferi holds her in place with a hand on her horn.

"It's okay, Vriska," she says. "You don't have to fight  _ all _ the time. I just want to give you what you want!"

Vriska reaches up and clamps her hand around Feferi's wrist. "Fuck you," she says again, but her bulge twitches traitorously into Feferi's hand.

Feferi giggles. "Sea? You  _ do _ want this, Fishska. No need to be so crabby over it!"

Oh god, there she goes. Vriska  _ hates _ the fish puns and Feferi knows it. She can see that smug glint in her kismesis's eye (despite the ghostly, milky white), that wicked curl of her lip. But Feferi doesn't give Vriska a chance to respond: she wraps her fingers around the tentacle and strokes it, gently pulling it all the way out from between Vriska's labia. It's every bit as slimy and wet as Vriska dreaded -- stupid body betraying her -- and it secretes more lubricant with every lazy tug Feferi gives it.

"I can not -- nngh, fuck -- believe you're doing the fish pun thing while you're trying to jack me off." And more than that, she can't believe she's getting off to it. But of course she is; Feferi knows how to inspire the best kind of hate in her -- in all the worst ways.

"Oh reel-y?" Feferi lifts all fingers from Vriska's bulge but one, leaving that one to flick at the tip of the tentacle. Vriska bites down a moan and shudders. "Because it seems to me you're taking the bait quite nicely. Like a  _ sucker fish _ ."

Feferi lets go of Vriska's horn and crashes their lips together again. She scrapes down Vriska's side, drawing a pained moan from her kismesis and swallowing it greedily as she giggles against her lips.

Vriska pulls back and gasps for air. Feferi retaliates by crowding her and forcing another kiss upon her. This time, her hand slips under Vriska's bra to grasp and knead at her breast. She draws another noise out, a moan this time, and Vriska can feel Feferi smile against her lips. 

Apparently pleased, Feferi finally pulls back and lets her breathe.

"There's my girl," she coos. Vriska's nose wrinkles in distaste at the tone. As much as Feferi claims she never wants to be like her ancestor, she's sure got the condescension part down pat. It's just another of those little things that Vriska can't stand about her:  _ nobody  _ talks down to Vriska Serket and gets away with it.

Except for Feferi, apparently. The absolute bitch.

Ignorant of Vriska's inner rage (or perhaps encouraged by it), Feferi wraps her fingers around Vriska's bulge again, drawing the blueblood from her thoughts as she instinctively bucks into the touch. She almost slides right out of Feferi's grip, she's so wet, and she hates how easy it is for the former heiress to get this kind of rise out of her.

"Wow, Vriska," she says, apparently giving her a break on the fish puns. "You're so  _ wet _ ! Maybe I should have fetched us a bucket after all?"

Vriska shudders and moans. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuuuuuuuuck yoooooooouuuuuuuu--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Feferi backs up, giggling as she drops down between Vriska's legs again. Her hand never stops moving on Vriska's bulge. "God, you're so pouty today! I was hoping for something a little more aggressive than just a couple of 'fuck you's. If I wanted to be bored out of my school, I would have gone to salmon else."

Okay, that is  _ it _ . Vriska snarls and lunges forward to snatch a fistful of Feferi's hair in her hand. She yanks on it roughly, pulling the seadweller's face closer to her pulsating tentabulge.

"Will you just can it already?!" she shouts. Feferi's lips break open in a triumphant grin, and Vriska has to ignore it, or she's going to lose whatever grip she still has on her sanity and come right on Feferi's face.  _ Heh,  _ she thinks.  _ That'd shut her up nicely. _

Actually… 

Vriska moves her hand from Feferi's hair to the base of one of her horns, tilting her head down to make sure she's eye to eye with the slick, writhing tentacle she's still jerking off. Feferi hisses through her teeth and finally, Vriska feels like she's gotten a leg up.

"Yeah, that's right. Pay attention to what you're doing, Peixes; you're starting to get sloppy."

Feferi glares at her, but the look soon cracks into one of approval. She tightens her grip on Vriska's bulge, but the blueblood reaches down to bat her hand away.

"Actually, I changed my mind," she says. "I'd kind of like to get off, and if you're going to do  _ this  _ bad a job, I'd rather do it myself."

"...Is that so?" Feferi asks. She licks her lips as Vriska takes herself in hand and begins to rapidly jerk herself off. As much as Vriska knows it must be driving Feferi crazy to be forced to stop like this, the smile never leaves the former heiress's face. She looks calm, serene, like the ocean after a storm, and that gets to Vriska better than any spoken threat ever could.

Feferi makes good on her silent threat quickly.

She shoves two fingers into Vriksa's nook, and the scream that elicits makes her lips peel back even wider. Vriska's hips buck and thrash wildly as she tries to ride Feferi's fingers. She hadn't even realized how desperately she had wanted --  _ needed _ to be filled until she could feel Feferi's fingers flexing inside her. The sensation is overwhelming; Vriska can barely even focus on the hand around her bulge long enough to jerk it, and she almost lets it go, but doesn't, because she's so close now...

It's too much. Vriska finishes with one last cry, and it's all she can do to just barely yank Feferi's head down again to meet her bulge. She tries to keep her grip steady as she coats Feferi's face and drenches her hand in genetic material, and when Vriska finally opens her eyes, she realizes she was successful.

Feferi grimaces as she withdraws her fingers. She looks down at them for a second with what might be disgust and watches as the blue genetic material drips down her arm. She flicks her wrist and whatever residue is left splatters on the floor some distance away.

She turns to look at Vriska and her expression changes from mild distaste to triumph. She sashays over to the blueblood and leans over, placing her sticky palm on Vriska's still-heaving chest. Without saying a word, the two of them make eye contact, and Feferi leans down for a kiss.

Vriska groans. She can taste her own cum on Feferi's lips, and although it doesn't exactly taste  _ good _ , it sends a thick, heady fog swirling through her brain.  _ I could get used to this _ , she thinks hazily. 

But Feferi pulls away too soon, just like she always does. Vriska opens her eyes and rolls them. "Good call," she says sarcastically. "We almost had a  _ moment  _ there."

Feferi just laughs. It's then that Vriska realizes that Feferi is stripping, ridding herself of her skirt and swimsuit. "You say that like you thought we were  _ done _ here!"

Vriska sits up straight and drinks in Feferi's body, from her smug grin to her large, dripping tentabulge, already completely unsheathed and writhing in the open air.

She grins and bares her fangs. "Bring it, Peixes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bring it, Peixes." 
> 
> And bring it Feferi does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Serranid Serenade, written for Kinktober day 25: Face-Sitting (with a side helping of hair-pulling, which was also a prompt for day 25). 
> 
> Happy Cascade anniversary and Homestuck 2 Day, y'all.

And bring it Feferi does.

She takes a step forward to close the short distance between herself and Vriska once more. Feferi’s hand shoots forward and grabs Vriska by the end of one horn; she winds her fingers around the hook of it and yanks hard, hard enough to drag Vriska’s face down to abruptly bring it face-to-face with her dripping, writhing pink bulge. The tentacle presses up against Vriska’s glasses and smears them with fuschia-tinted slick in its desperation for any kind of contact. 

Vriska sneers. "Wow. Can't even be patient for a second, can you?"

Feferi giggles. "Nope!" 

Her smile turns softer, more sinister, and she tilts Vriska's head up so they can make proper eye contact, but as she does her bulge presses up against the seam of the blue-blood’s lips. Vriksa clenches her jaw, biting down and pressing them together as tight as she can. The tip of Feferi’s bulge tries to pry them open and slip inside.

"Oh, don't even pretend you don't want it too," she says, voice uncharacteristically deep and husky. "I can see just how _ excited _ you are."

Vriska's eyes dart down to her traitorous bulge, which is, unfortunately, starting to rouse itself and twitch in interest. Feferi follows the glace smugly.

"Shut up."

"No." Feferi's teeth gleam as she bares them in a terrifying, predatory grin. "_ You _ shut up."

She forces Vriska’s mouth open, squeezing her chin and hooking a thumb over her teeth. Feferi’s lips spread even wider as the sharp points prickle at her skin and draw tiny, tiny droplets of blood. “Open wide,” she rasps, and then she shoves herself deep into Vriska's mouth.

The cerulean-blood flails for a moment, shocked at the sudden intrusion, but once she gets her bearings and realizes that the thing wriggling around in her mouth and trying to force itself down her throat isn't going to kill her, she relaxes a little. Not a lot -- just enough that she can get a grip on the situation and start to suck on the tentacle of her own free will rather than being forced to like some kind of helpless yellow-blooded grub.

She grabs Feferi by the hips and sinks her claws in just enough to prick at her tough seadweller skin, but not enough to pull blood from it. That can come later. Instead, Vriska opens her mouth wider and moves her head back and forth in just such a way that her sharp, uneven teeth can scrape along the underside of Feferi's overly-sensitive bulge. She tries to smirk around it when she feels Feferi shudder on weak knees, threatening to collapse to the dream bubble floor.

_ Yeah, that's right, _ she wants to say. _ How do you like me now, bitch? _

Feferi seems to like her just fine. In fact, she’s almost being _ too _ compliant. Normally, Vriska would be more suspicious, but she's still drunk off orgasm and the victory of making Feferi shiver and moan and gasp those sweet little dying-fish gasps.

But it's not enough to just make her legs go numb. No, Vriska has to make sure Feferi knows she's _ won _.

She bites down. Feferi _ shrieks _. She rips herself out of Vriska’s mouth, then takes her by the hair harder than ever before to turn her around and shove her face-first onto the bed.

Vriska’s pretty sure Feferi just ripped out a whole chunk of hair, but she can hardly care when she’s got her kismesis worked up like this. She turns her head just enough to see the deliciously twisted look of rage on Feferi’s face and grins. "Awwwwwwww, did the princess not like that?"

Instead of answering, Feferi tightens her grip in the Vriska’s hair and pulls her head to the side, quickly and forcefully enough that the rest of her body follows it and she's left splayed on her back. Feferi may not look like much, but damn if she isn’t strong as hell. It catches Vriska by surprise each and every time she’s subjected to that ridiculous seadweller strength.

The smug look is wiped right from Vriska’s face as she realizes what’s coming next. Feferi swings one leg over Vriska’s torso and shimmies up to hover over her face. 

Vriska’s eyes go wide. "Shit--"

She just barely manages to get the word out before Feferi's bulge forces itself into her mouth again, this time so deep the tip immediately hits the back of her throat.

And then it keeps going.

Feferi leers down at Vriska, eyes narrow behind her goggles and face split open in a triumphant grin. "Try biting now, sharkbait."

_ Sharkbait _. Vriska rolls her eyes despite the chill that snakes its way down her spine. Feferi only ever uses that term when she really wants to rub her victory in Vriska's face.

...Quite literally tonight, apparently.

Feferi lowers herself to sit more firmly on Vriska's face. She rocks her hips back and forth slowly, rhythmically, riding her at her own pace and not giving Vriska any choice in how much or how little she's allowed to do. Naturally, there's no way Vriska is going to just take this lying down (despite the position she's in), so she reaches up, sinks her claws into the soft, supple flesh of Feferi's ass, and drags her hands down, leaving bright fuschia welts and rivulets of blood in their wake.

Feferi keens and thrusts her hips harder. The deeper Vriska sinks her claws in, the faster she moves and the louder she gets. It's plain to see that she's starting to let some of that control she’d been holding onto so tightly slip away, and Vriska takes full advantage of it by pushing and pulling Feferi roughly, jerking her around and guiding her into a more satisfying rhythm.

Feferi doesn't let her have her way for long. She leans forward to change the angle at which she rides Vriska, forcing her bulge deeper into the blue-blood's throat. Vriska chokes and splutters, momentarily losing her rhythm, and Feferi takes advantage of the slip-up to grab Vriska's left wrist and yank it off her flank. The ferocity of the movement draws blood, and Feferi hisses in a mixture of pleasure and pain, sending another chill down Vriska’s spine. She would be impressed if she wasn't so turned on.

Or if she wasn’t so preoccupied with the fact that Feferi had shoved her fingers into her nook.

_ So that's her game. All right, I'll play along, _Vriska thinks. She wiggles her fingers inside Feferi's nook, pressing them up against any spot she can reach before quickly withdrawing them and shoving them back in. Feferi throws her head back and moans loudly; Vriska feels the tips of her hair tickle her wrist and smiles around the tentacle in her mouth.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and braces herself. She lifts her head as much as she can to take Feferi's bulge in deeper, and with one quick inhale through her nose she makes her best attempt to swallow around it. Vriska’s throat flutters and spasms around the thick, pulsating tentacle, convulsing in time with the in-out-in-out thrusting of her fingers. Within moments, blessed few moments, Feferi comes undone on top of her and screams out _ “Vriska!” _ as she lets herself go.

Vriska chokes again as Feferi fills her mouth and gushes down her throat. She pulls her fingers out and grabs onto Feferi’s hips hard, trying to still her, but she quickly gives up and just lets Feferi do whatever she wills. Vriska isn't about to let that stop her from proving she can take anything that damn princess throws at her, so she swallows everything down despite the difficulty. Thankfully, Feferi's already-receding bulge makes that a lot easier.

When she can finally breathe again, Vriska pushes Feferi off her face and gasps for air. She takes a moment to muse on the irony of needing air when she's already dead, but is quickly drawn from her thoughts when Feferi reaches down and runs a hand through her hair again.

"Clean me up," she says, though her tone is more sleepy than commanding. Still, Vriska wouldn't dream of disobeying -- not when she can so easily take advantage of this situation.

She leans up and flicks her tongue out to catch the last drips and rivulets of ejaculate clinging to Feferi's nook and thighs, teasing at her sensitive lips and slipping between her folds. Vriska laps up every last drop like it's her last meal. She can almost feel Feferi's bulge start to peek out again in anticipation of another round.

"Ah-ah-ah," Vriska chides as she pulls away. "That's all you're getting from me, Peixes. Unless you want to cut a deeeeeeeeal?"

Feferi glares down at Vriska, but the satisfied droop of her eyelids ruins any threatening effect she may have been hoping to convey. "Let me guess," she says. "You get another, I get another?"

Vriska grins. "Mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm."

Feferi rolls her eyes (how can she do that when they're solid, ghostly white?) and sighs. The corner of her lips quirk up. "Fine. But this had better be worth it."

“Oh, shut up.” Vriska rolls her eyes and gently shoves Feferi, just enough to be antagonistic but not enough to be outright mean. “You know it will be.” 

Feferi kisses her. And when her teeth sink into Vriska’s bottom lip, the game begins again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
